


Mere Base Matter

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bullying, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Whump, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Luminous beings are we.
Relationships: Bruck Chun & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Mere Base Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Misery made beautiful

Obi-wan presses the tips of his fingers to the bruise, darkening spots that will, in the morning, contrast fresh blues with the pale muddiness of the green under his skin. He does not hate them, the marks - Jedi do not hate, hate is not one but two whole steps to the dark side - but they gnaw at his stomach in a way that going to the healers only makes worse.

It's his own fault, really, that he isn't good enough at enduring Bruck's taunting, or clever enough to understand Master Drallig's instructions and so clumsy that his own catch up saber practices ends up leaving him as battered as when Bruck duels him - he just doesn't measure up, no matter how hard he tries.


End file.
